


Settled

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo hated arguments--and he knew how to settle this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settled

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Upheaval" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

Boromir was arguing vociferously with Gandalf, both of them with hands and arms flying to make their point. Gimli was practically bouncing with anger as he berated Legolas. Even Aragorn had lost his customary calm.  
Frodo hated arguments. Even if it meant agreeing with something he disliked, he would, rather than argue; it was a small price to pay for peace.  
Though he quailed at the consequence, he knew what had to be done. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and spoke the bravest words of his life.  
"I will take it. I will take the Ring."  



End file.
